


Indecent Devotion

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fish, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Mila managed to get Yakov to agree to her staying over at Sara and Mickey's for a week.At least there's fish.





	Indecent Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 291 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I'm doing 1 hour Ficlits this entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **Several slots for batch 2 and 3 are still open.**
> 
> The fifth Ficlit. One of my most treasured friendships in Yuri on Ice. Try as I might I can't see them as a couple, so I wrote them the way I always imagine they are. Two crazy girls. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Mila looks around the airport hoping to see either Sara or Mickey ready to pick her up. Sure she's used to flying to strange countries, but flying with your coach and team for a competition is something completely different than visiting your best friend and her brother during the off season all by yourself. 

Sara had convinced Mila that Mickey wasn't going to be too much of a hassle as Emil was suppose to drop by as well some time tomorrow. Apparently the Czech got his drivers license as of late and had decided to drive to Italy instead of taking the plane. 

According to Sara's last app he'd managed to get stranded someplace and decided to stay the night there instead of having to drive in the dark. Which knowing the daredevil attitude the young man usually has for taking risks is actually a very mature decision to make. This does mean she will have the Crispino's to herself tonight though. 

She pats on her bag, she knows just what she wants to do today and hopes Sara feels up for it. She can't help but feel a bit of a cheeky smile bubble up to her lips This is going to be the best week ever. 

And to think Yakov had originally not been planning to let her take off a week of training even though it was the off season. That was till she pointed out he would be dealing with a lovestruck Georgi, which annoyed Anya and her fiance, a smitten kitten because Yura had managed to convince Otabek to come over to train with them for a few weeks, and Mila had no doubt they'd be doing that exhibition piece just to annoy Yakov, plus the cherry on the cake was that Victor and Yuuri had started to practice a new Ice dance. 

When he realized that if he wouldn't let Mila go she would be most inclined to spend the entire weak teasing everyone else. He had looked at her with a look on his face if he couldn't determine if he was annoyed or impressed at her threatening him, before he had yelled at her to get out of his rink and take the bloody week off as long as she knew he was going to go twice as hard on her once she came back. She sprinted away calling back that she loved him too. 

“Mila!! We are over here.” Sara's voice rings through the crowded hall, making Mila look several ways around before finally spotting her friend. She is surprised to see a good looking Italian man standing next to her, looking almost as possessive as Mickey normally does. The moment she comes close Sara's already around her neck. 

“I know it has only been a few weeks but I'm so happy you could come. Just drop your bags at Stefano, he's on guard duty now that Mickey had to go and deal with the mess emil had gotten himself in apparently.” Sara huffs. “Poorly this means we will be staying at my aunt and uncles place for the night as apparently I'm not mature enough -which is just their way of saying not married- to be allowed to stay home alone.” 

Mila gives Stefano a one over, guess that means he's one of the many cousins Sara always complains about being as protective over her as Mickey. Sure the guy is good looking, but then again with some of the family photo's Sara has shown her over the years she can't imagine a Crispino looking anything but. 

Once they are in the car Sara and her cousin go off in rapid Italian, far beyond the knowledge Mila had learned over the past few months. All she understands is that there was an issue with the sleep arrangements. Something that gets settled when Sara calls her uncle and after some yelling ends it with a 'basta'. She then turns to look at Mila with a large grin on her face.

“Seems they had this ridiculous idea that we should be turned in for sleep right after dinner, and that I would stay in the formal guest room as where you would have to stay in the guest house across their yard.” Snorting is not very lady like but it seems to be a very Sara thing to do. 

“So now I made uncle understand that as he will not tolerate us sharing the guest room he will just have to live with us both staying in the guest house. That or I was going home where we already had everything set up for your stay.”

Mila can't imagine why Sara's uncle would make such a fuss about such arrangements till they turn off the road and end up between fields filled with grapes. Apparently her uncle owns a winery, and quite a large one as well. Stefano stops at a small mansion and Mila just steps out amazed at the place. 

With something looking this wonderful she wonders how the guest house will look like. She turns to ask Sara where it is but is shown the backside of the car when Stefano drives off, leaving her suitcases and Sara in his wake. 

Sara twirls around and just laughs. “He'll be back with my stuff as they already had the bags delivered to the main house, he will also bring some groceries as we are not permitted to take the car to town ourselves unless he's around to 'protect' us. But who cares, sure we won't be able to go clubbing till Mickey and Emil are here, we have a house all to ourselves.”

Mila looks back at the small mansion, finally understanding that it is the guest house. 

“Sara where is the main house, we could just walk there and back for dinner.” The wary look her friend gives her tells her enough. When Sara makes Mila look over to a hillside all the way on the other side of the fields and points at a house perched there, only to tell her it's about a two hour walk from here, she understands that without a car it's not an option. 

Once Stefano drops Sara's bags off as well they can finally settle in for what seems to be a couple of days. Turns out Mickey might take longer than anticipated, Emil sends several apologetic messages promising to make it up to them as soon as he can. They just send back a picture of all the snacks Mila brought with her that they will be eating without the boys around. 

Groceries are also a big shock as Mila walks into the kitchen to find Sara filleting a large fresh tuna, basically everything is fresh, there isn't a processed item in sight. 

“Just sit and relax, I'm going to make you my famous crusted tuna with fresh pasta and vegetables.” Sara smiles at Mila with a cheeky smile. “I say famous but most people never let me cook. Which is stupid as they always tell me I should be less focussed on my sport and more about finding a good man.” 

Mila decides to sit a bit further away when Sara swings the knife she's holding to punctuate every word she is saying. “I'm a good cook.” 

Three hour later and a frantic call to both the fire department and several family members find the girls sitting in the middle of the driveway giggling their asses off clutching an empty bottle of Vodka between them. 

“I can't believe you were planning to go back for that fish. Dragging you out while you were yelling 'My Fish!!!' I wish I had it recorded.” 

“Well I still think you were mean for telling me to just forget it, so what that we had to leave, that was the best fish I ever made.” 

Mila nods. “True that's why I already had it tossed out the window to save it.” she scrambles to show Sara what she was hiding behind her. 

“But… my fish.” Sara hugs Mila and starts giggling when she pulls two forks from her pocket. 

While the firemen try to save the guest house the two of them enjoy what will truly be considered a famous tuna recipe for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
